Charlie Madigan series
The Charlie Madigan series is written by Kelly Gay. Genre and Subgenres Adult Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview The setting is Atlanta, 13 years after the discovery of other dimensions. This discovery, known as the Revelation, means that races originally thought to be myth are now openly living among humans. Charlie is a detective with the Integrated Task Force (ITF) and works closely with her partner of three years, Hank, who also happens to be a male siren. Their job is to keep all the races in line, a job which is made exponentially harder when a new off-world drug starts making the rounds on the streets. When the drug hits too close to home Charlie finds herself personally involved and soon she is caught up in a much farther reaching scheme. And if that's not enough trouble on Charlie's plate, she's also plagued by nightmares of her death experience that may contain some truths she just doesn't want to know. Oh, and her ex-husband wants her back. ~ Goodreads reader | Veronica Lead's Species * Human, paranormal-cop Primary Supe * Off-worlders What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Charlie Madigan. Books in Series Charlie Madigan series: #The Better Part of Darkness (2009) #The Darkest Edge of Dawn (2010) #The Hour of Dust and Ashes (2011) #Shadows Before the Sun (2012) #The Cold Light of Day (?) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *4.5. "Hell’s Menagerie" in Carniepunk (July 23, 2013) ~ Anthology World Building Setting Atlanta Places: * Underground Atlanta: criminal element in Underground has grown since the Revelation. Supernatural Elements ✥ Para-cops, Mages, sirens, jinns, hellhounds, Adonai, goblins, revenant, angels, demons, vampires, Necromancers, oracle, angel-like beings, [http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Pendaran Pendaran], supe drug, , , Nuallan Gow, Greek mythology, , , , , 'Glossary': * Off-worlders: foreigners from the alternate dimensions of heaven-like Elysia—angelic Adonai—and hell-like Charbydon * Elysia: heaven-like dimension with nicer monsters * Charbydon: hell-like dimension with eviler and darker monsters * Adoni: angel-like * Pendaran: * Revelation: discovery of other dimensions * Ash: off-world narcotic * Sirens: have the ability to voice people * Jinn: creatures from Charbydon, kind of like hell, they're a warrior breed with a serious self worship issue 'Organizations': * Integration Task Force: Atlanta P.D.'s special force trained to take down the toughest human and off-world criminals World ✥ Earth is trying to balance out the discovery of two other worlds that creatures from legend live, and have been coming to earth throughout history. Elysia heaven-like where nicer monsters live and hell-like Charbydon where the eviler and darker monsters reside. Besides Sirens, Jinns, and Mages there are even more supernatural creatures happening. Hellhounds, angelic-like Adoni, Goblins, Revenants (read to find out), and so much more. ~ Book Whispers ✥ This is not your mother's Atlanta. Scientists have discovered that what we used to think of as heaven and hell is actually two other dimensions with complete societies and inhabitants. Now Earth is sharing itself with these inhabitants, which include sirens, mages, hellhounds, jinns, etc. Goodreads Reader - Christen Protagonist ✥ Divorced mother turned paranormal police officer Charlie is sarcastic, determined, and capable. Yet beneath her tough exterior she is also vulnerable, scared, and occasionally reckless. Prior to this book she died for two hours and now suffers from chronic cryptic nightmares reliving the experience—there's also the inhuman bursts of strength that accompany strong feelings of anger that she can't explain. Charlie put Emma first. She was always trying to ensure not just Emma's physical safely, but her emotion safety as well. ~ All Things Urban Fantasy Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Category:Parnormal Cops & Departments Author Kelly Gay * Website: Kelly Gay | Urban Fantasy Author & YA Author Kelly Keaton * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Young Adult Urban Fantasy, Bio: Kelly Gay writes the critically acclaimed 'Charlie Madigan' urban fantasy series. Her work has been nominated for a double RITA, an ARRA, a Goodreads Choice Award, and landed on SIBA's Long List Book Award Finalists. Kelly is also a recipient of North Carolina Arts Council's fellowship grant in Literature. She is published in Young Adult fiction as Kelly Keaton. ~ Goodreads * Full Bio: Kelly Gay | Bio, FAQs, and Interviews Cover Artist * Chris McGrath Publishing Information * Publisher: Pocket Books fantasy * Author Page: #The Better Part of Darkness: Paperback, 416 pages, Pub. Nov 24th 2009, ISBN 1439109656 #The Darkest Edge of Dawn (2010) #The Hour of Dust and Ashes (2011) #Shadows Before the Sun (2012) #The Cold Light of Day (?) Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—The Better Part of Darkness (2009): Atlanta: it's the promised city for the off-worlders, foreigners from the alternate dimensions of heaven-like Elysia and hell-like Charbydon. Some bring good works and miracles. And some bring unimaginable evil.... Charlie Madigan is a divorced mother of one, and a kick-ass cop trained to take down the toughest human and off-world criminals. She's recently returned from the dead after a brutal attack, an unexplained revival that has left her plagued by ruthless nightmares and random outbursts of strength that make doing her job for Atlanta P.D.'s Integration Task Force even harder. Since the Revelation, the criminal element in Underground Atlanta has grown, leaving Charlie and her partner Hank to keep the chaos to a dull roar. But now an insidious new danger is descending on her city with terrifying speed, threatening innocent lives: a deadly, off-world narcotic known as ash. Charlie is determined to uncover the source of ash before it targets another victim—but can she protect those she loves from a force more powerful than heaven and hell combined? ~ Goodreads | The Better Part of Darkness (Charlie Madigan, #1) by Kelly Gay ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—The Darkest Edge of Dawn (2010): It takes a strong woman to keep the peace in a city of endless night. . . . Deep beneath Underground, a cunning bid for power and revenge has begun; one that threatens to make Atlanta the new battleground in the ultimate confrontation between good and evil. The powers of hellish Charbydon have the upper hand after plunging the city into primordial night. And under the cover of darkness, a serial killer targets the most powerful Elysians in the city, the angelic Adonai. For Detective Charlie Madigan and her siren partner Hank, tracking deadly predators is all in a day's work . . . but this case will test the limits of their strength and friendship as it draws them into a deadly world of power plays, ancient myths, explosive secrets, and a race against time that risks all that Charlie holds dear. ~ Goodreads | The Darkest Edge of Dawn (Charlie Madigan, #2) by Kelly Gay ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—The Hour of Dust and Ashes (2011): To save her sister, she must stop a silent killer. . . . Protecting Atlanta from the off-world criminals of Underground is tough enough, but now Detective Charlie Madigan and her siren partner, Hank, learn that the addicts of the offworld drug ash have begun taking their own lives. Ash makes humans the perfect vessels for possession, and something or someone is leading them to their deaths. Charlie is desperate to save her addicted sister, Bryn, from a similar fate. As New Year’s Eve approaches and time runs out, Charlie makes a deadly bargain with an ancient race of beings and embarks on a dangerous journey into hellish Charbydon with Hank and the Revenant Rex to save Bryn and make it back before it’s too late. Only, for one of them, coming home means facing a fate worse then death. ~ Goodreads | The Hour of Dust and Ashes (Charlie Madigan, #3) by Kelly Gay ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Shadows Before the Sun (2012): The electrifying sequel to the acclaimed urban fantasies The Better Part of Darkness, The Darkest Edge of Dawn, and The Hour of Dust and Ashes! After filling out mountains of paperwork, Detective Charlie Madigan sets out for a death-defying trip into heavenly Elysia to rescue her partner Hank and bring the siren home. Of course, she doesn’t expect to leave behind an all out siren revolution or return home to find that jinn crime boss, Grigori Tennin, has begun a massive search for the divine being, Ahkneri. Tennin’s tactics set off a chain reaction that puts Charlie in the crosshairs of the shadowy creature known as Death and awakens Ahkneri from her long sleep. And when Vengeance rises, Atlanta will never be the same. ~ Goodreads | Shadows Before the Sun (Charlie Madigan, #4) by Kelly Gay ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—The Cold Light of Day (?): Goodreads | The Cold Light of Day (Charlie Madigan, #5) by Kelly Gay First Sentences # The Better Part of Darkness (2009) — "You told a two-thousand-year-old oracle to prove it." # The Darkest Edge of Dawn (2010) — "Okay. I'm ready. Give me a leg up." # The Hour of Dust and Ashes (2011) — "You told a two-thousand-year-old oracle to prove it." Hank kept pace beside me, nursing his bloody nose with a handful of fast-food napkins I'd pulled from the glove box earlier. "I mean, do you ever think before the words spew out of your mouth, Charlie?" # Shadows Before the Sun (2012) — Prologue: "Again." His muscles tensed, going rock hard as the whip sliced through the air with a long, brutal sigh. / (Can't find first sentence of chapter one.) # The Cold Light of Day (?) — unpublished Quotes *Kelly Gay Quotes (Author of The Better Part of Darkness) ~ GR *Charlie Madigan Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (similar elements) * Shadowstorm series * Kate Daniels series * Night Huntress series * Greywalker series * Connor Grey series * Dreg City series * Arcadia Bell series * Kara Gillian series * Elemental Assassin series * Deadtown series * Sabina Kane series * Alex Craft series * Allie Beckstrom series * Black Wings series * Jane Yellowrock series * Persephone Alcmedi series * October Daye series * Downside Ghosts series * Hollows series * Kate Daniels series * Mercy Thompson series * Hoodoo series Awards RITA® Award by Romance Writers of America Nominee for Best Novel with Strong Romantic Elements (2010) Trivia *Lists That Contain The Better Part of Darkness (Charlie Madigan, #1) by Kelly Gay *Lists That Contain The Darkest Edge of Dawn (Charlie Madigan, #2) by Kelly Gay *Lists That Contain The Hour of Dust and Ashes (Charlie Madigan, #3) by Kelly Gay *Lists That Contain Shadows Before the Sun (Charlie Madigan, #4) by Kelly Gay Notes via See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Kelly Gay | Charlie Madigan Series *Kelly Gay | Books by Kelly Keaton *Charlie Madigan series by Kelly Gay ~ GR *Kelly Gay - FF * Charlie Madigan - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Charlie Madigan Series ~ Shelfari * Charlie Madigan | Series ~ LibraryThing * Charlie Madigan series by Kelly Gay ~ FictFact * Kelly Gay - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Summaries: *CLOCKWORK REVERIE: series Review: Charlie Madigan Series by Kelly Gay *Charlie Madigan series - Wikipedia World, Characters, etc: *Charlie Madigan Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Goodreads | All Things Urban Fantasy's review of The Better Part of Darkness *Book Whispers: Review: The Better Part of Darkeness by Kelly Gay Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * Articles: * Artist: * Christian McGrath - Summary Bibliography Author: *Kelly Gay | Urban Fantasy Author & YA Author Kelly Keaton *Kelly Keaton (YA books) *Kelly Gay - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Goodreads | Kelly Gay (Author of The Better Part of Darkness) Community and Fan Sites: *Kelly Gay - Charlie Madigan series - Forum *Kelly Gay - facebook *Kelly Gay (KellyHGay) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers The Better Part of Darkness (2009).jpg|1. The Better Part of Darkness (2009—Charlie Madigan series) by Kelly Gay—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6318238-the-better-part-of-darkness 2. The Darkest Edge of Dawn (2010).jpg|2. The Darkest Edge of Dawn (2010—Charlie Madigan series) by Kelly Gay—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://www.kellygay.com/143 3. The Hour of Dust and Ashes (2011).jpg|3. The Hour of Dust and Ashes (2011—Charlie Madigan series) by Kelly Gay—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://www.kellygay.com/159 4. Shadows Before the Sun (2012).jpg|4. Shadows Before the Sun (2012—Charlie Madigan series) by Kelly Gay—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12504228-shadows-before-the-sun The Cold Light of Day (Charlie Madigan #5) by Kelly Gay.jpg|5. The Cold Light of Day (not yet released, no date—Charlie Madigan series) by Kelly Gay|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/24970198-the-cold-light-of-day Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Paranormal Military, Cops, Spies Category:Vampires Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Djinn Category:Sirens Category:Addicts & Supe Drugs Category:Goblins Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Set in Atlanta, GA Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Hellhounds